Revelations
by paperbutterfly
Summary: Nakuru and Yukito aren't who they seem. Their thoughts kept hidden from everyone else are slowly revealed in this story. *One-shot*


Revelations (Nakuru's POV)  
  
I've always hated you.despised you with all my heart. We were so different.like night and day. You, Yue, was perfect, cold, calm with those penetrating blue eyes, which often sent people scurrying off like mice. But, you looked like an angel from heaven cast down to earth, Clow had created you with those vast snowy white wings. Your eyes would always be emotionless and flat, yet you charmed everyone.  
  
What am I compare to you? Actually, what am I truly? Sure, I am one of the Four Guardians of Clow Reed. Yet, in comparison with you, I'm imperfect in every way. I, Ruby moon, was always gallivanting off or pestering Spinel Sun. Stepping next to you I was a mere shadow- I envied you for you were everything I wasn't.  
  
Dear Yue, even in anger your icy azure eyes compelled everyone's attention. Eyes flashing, you'd cast ice shards at the dark force or to protect your mistress. Though I was everything you weren't, I still think I'm the more lonely of the two of us. You've always had faith and loyalty in your master and mistresses. They've developed a bond with you, so they treat you like something almost more than family.  
  
Once I asked Clow what was the difference between female and males. He said that males mainly thought in shades of black and white, while female thought in shades of black, gray, and white.  
  
// "Does that mean that we're smarter than male?" I had asked.  
  
"Well, in some ways. Males tend to be more stubborn and only think in two ways: right and wrong," Then Clow gave a mild chuckle, " I think that I created Yue to be too stubborn."//  
  
Yue always thought in shades of black and white. Odd.  
  
I thought in shades of black and white and gray. Even odder.  
  
Clow Reed once told me that the reason he created me was because he needed a counterpart to Yue. If that it is the only reason he created me, I would've felt slightly hurt. But, it was true that you were exactly the opposite of me from facial appearance to our personalities.  
  
Yet, you were always indifferent to praises, yes, Yue. Even in your human form, Tsukishiro Yukito, you surpassed me in compassion and perhaps popularity. We'd often see you smiling and eating down food at five pizzas per minute. Dear Card Mistress regarded you with love and affection- even fierce Li Syaoran treated you with respect. Perhaps I was slightly irritating at times- poor Touya-kun did the best he could to brush me off him as I continually leapt at him and threw my arms around his neck.  
  
As Yukito, you'd be ever smiling and optimistic. I regarded you with contempt while you waved it aside and smiled cheerfully at me. A kiss for a blow. Ohoho.I tortured you at times when you forgot that you were Yue. To admit the truth, I found it rather hilarious to watch your face of befuddlement and confusion. I was annoying, I know, and I purposely scorned you.  
  
But what was underneath your shell and cool stare? I didn't know for you surrounded yourself with a protective carrier against warmth and affection- isolating yourself from everyone else, and perhaps hiding. I can't lecture you because I am the same way at times. It might've been a long time ago, when someone told me that I was like water.I forget who said it, it's been so long. Sometimes I think I'm lost.because I don't know the full intention of me being created. I don't think that no one would even care if I did leave the face of the earth.  
  
These thoughts are awfully depressing.but I think I need to tell somebody before I collapse into the real world- reality again where I can't express what I really think for fear of being scorned again by everyone or misunderstood by people.  
  
***** (Yue's POV)  
  
Akizuki Nakuru.  
  
To tell you the truth, you sometimes annoy the hell out of me and I want to strangle you with my bare hands. The temptation is immense at times. Though I've lived with you, Ruby Moon, for over a century by now, I don't think we know each other. Sounds stupid, doesn't it? But it's true; because even now we don't know any more about ach other than the day we were created.  
  
You irritated me. Annoyed me. Gave me the full impression of what a real girl was like- yet I didn't hate you. I didn't hate you at all, because I knew that under your cheerful, laughing face, and teasing eyes, you were someone else. Yes, Nakuru dear, you were someone else- the face whom you never exposed. For then it would show your weaknesses. I sometimes thought that you were actually stronger than me in spirits because you never broke down or gave up.  
  
I knew you hated me. You hated me because of Touya, Clow, Li Syaoran, and even the Card Mistress. I would see it in your gleaming eyes- instead of a hug you gave Sakura; you'd send me a frosty stare. You hated me for what I was.not for what I am. You hated me because you knew that Clow Reed created me first and added you in as a counterpart.you were exactly different yet exactly identical to me.  
  
But why?  
  
Unless you didn't really hate me at all.was confused and needed someone to pour your age into.  
  
Sigh.  
  
If someone asked me what nature's greatest mystery was, I'd instantly say Akizuki Nakuru or Ruby Moon. No one else had a thousand faces like you. You'd be smiling sometimes sweetly at Touya or start bashing Spinel Sun on the head with a frying pan. Other times you could be cackling evilly about to hatch an evil plan and then not evening noticing yourself- smiling angelically about what to bake for Valentine's Day.  
  
But, if you really didn't love Touya, you'd still have Eriol and Spinel Sun. you three make up a unique, eccentric, yet cozy family, almost like a family who's lived with each other for so long that, they know they're not normal but they don't care about what other people think and continue being 'not normal'. It was a family where I never belonged. Even Cerberus had a bond- kinship actually with you trio. You'd often pretend that they don't matter, but I know that you'd be greatly grieved if one of them went away.never came back. You three would never ever admit it in real life of course.  
  
You are like water. I told you that once before in your sleep.you probably wouldn't remember. Sometimes when I seem to almost know you, as water rushes towards someone, you'd slip out of my hands again, leaving me in the dark about you, and taking your secrets along with you.  
  
You never revealed yourself.  
  
Always hiding.  
  
Yet, I'd often catch you with a dreamy look on your face when you think no one's looking. Then you'd look out the window with a faraway look in your ruby eyes before closing them with your long eyelashes and giving a wistful sigh before settling back in reality.  
  
I often wonder what you're thinking.  
  
Nakuru, you'd always be teasing me endlessly or trying to get me pissed at you. I'd give you a cool, level stare and then you'd throw your hands up in defeat before stomping off with a thundercloud hanging over your head or you'd stick our your tongue childishly at me.  
  
You amuse me, perhaps more than I'd like to admit because after all, what is the point of loving someone in secret- and that someone is the person who's your rival and hates you with compassion? I've often thought about it myself, but it's sometimes hard to unlove someone when you've loved them for that long.so I think I'll leave it the way it is and never reveal my love.  
  
You never knew anyways.  
  
*****  
  
A lithe and slender silhouette stood on a iron bridge against the setting sun. The girl had light brownish auburn hair down to her hips and ruby eyes. She had her school uniform on and was probably no more than her late teens. Giving one last wistful sigh, the girl gripped the railing and started her journey up a thick pole.  
  
Meanwhile, across the street a silver-haired young man was having a grand picnic by himself because Touya had to finish his after school job. Somehow he managed to eat and smile at the same time. However, in the process of his 16th pork bun, he noticed the ruby-eyed girl standing on the bridge and swore loudly (something he didn't do regularly.)  
  
The girl cast on more glance at the sun and smiled. It was a bitter smile full of lost hope and lost love. Then she turned her gaze to the deep and formidable water under her. Yet, it was also peaceful and quiet with a feeling of depth and darkness but she could take it. After all, she took it in for all those years.She looked around her.the bridge was silent and no one was in sight.  
  
All she needed was to let go of the pole, and then she'd be in the currents of the lake under it, flowing with the currents and becoming part of the water. Finally, she felt her hands slip form the pole, and spreading her arms apart. She fell gracefully into the lake and the water engulfed her. Not seconds later, a silver-haired young man plunged in after her.  
  
Nakuru shut her eyes as her life slowly slipped away from her.  
  
***** (Nakuru's POV) I feel so calm.  
  
Why is there that disturbing noise?  
  
Can't they let me die in peace?  
  
Goodbye.  
  
Eriol  
  
Suppi  
  
Touya  
  
Kero  
  
Sakura  
  
Tomoyo  
  
And you, my dear Yue. See you in the afterlife.  
  
I've never thought that death would be so calm and peaceful, but I guess it is. Of course, this is a new experience.dying is a new experience and part of what being a human is about. I guess I should accept death quietly without a struggle since I invited death into me.  
  
***** "Idiot!" Yukito growled. He lifted her out of the icy depths of the lake. Yet, his bluish-violet eyes showed concern and worry because he did it with gentleness and care. Then, he rested her on the grass. He was soaked, but so was she. Her auburn locks were wet and tangled.  
  
"Better get you to a hospital," He said quietly, and after trying to sling her onto his back and ride his bicycle at the same time, he changed his mind. Light illuminated him and he transformed into the silent angel. Gently, he carried Nakuru in his arms and carried her home.  
  
Her head was pressed to his chest, and she felt oddly comforting but her face was deathly pale.  
  
Yue sighed as he finally landed on the ground in front of a huge mansion, which loomed over him. The mansion was a deathly gray color almost like the England skies. It was Eriol's haven and Suppi's palace, a place where it was full of havoc and disorders yet a sense of joy. He tried to avoid it as much as he could because as far as he was concerned, it was a mental asylum.  
  
A large garden full of colorful flowers, in shades of pale pastel decorated around the mansion, making it seem less gloomy. It was a mixture of western and eastern style. They had rosebushes and an iron gate but they also had cherry blossoms and a Chinese-styled water fountain with water lilies floating in the water. Yet, in all it was a cheery place when the sun was out.  
  
The huge mahogany colored door with the brass doorbell suddenly swung wide open. Yue braced himself to meet Eriol. The boy's grayish blue eyes looked worried as he examined Nakuru. His dark bangs covered up his eyes as he bent down. Then, after he invited Yue in, Eriol shut the huge door.  
  
"You shouldn't have been in your real form- people might've noticed," He reprimanded.  
  
"But, it was urgent.Nakuru she fell off the bridge," Yue said quietly. Then, he looked downcast because he couldn't bear to tell him that she had purposely fell off the bridge, and that she gave no recognition of trying to save herself or regret her actions. It would hurt him too much.Yue sighed inwardly. Eriol sighed, and then smoothed Nakuru's forehead before turning away.  
  
"I'd better make her tea- carry her into the bedroom upstairs and tuck her in. I suppose you know that she has to have a change of clothes, or else she'll catch pneumonia?" He asked.  
  
"How am I going to do that?" Yue gaped at him before regaining his composure.  
  
"Don't worry," Then after muttering something, Nakuru was instantly cloaked in a pale pink nightgown with frilly sleeves. Yue raised an elegant silver eyebrow at the poofed sleeves and ribbons trailing down the gown, but he made no comment.  
  
***** "You're finally awake," A voice said softly. It was low and melodious. Nakuru turned to see a pair of violet- blue yes. She blinked as her blank ruby eyes stared at him. She was lying in the guest room bed and wearing a ridiculously absurd nightgown, which Eriol probably made himself.  
  
The guest room was mainly a blank white room with a small wallpaper border of pale blue roses and vines, which wound the room. For some reason, they always came into the room either to find themselves or solve their solution to a problem or, as Suppi nicknamed it 'Sick Wing'. But now, she felt melancholy as she glanced at the blue roses and petals behind Yue.  
  
"Why did you interfere?" She suddenly asked in a low voice, " I wanted to go. You already have everything you want.and you wish me pain in this cruel world? I hate you." Her words were reproachful and soft but it struck Yue like a blow to his stomach.  
  
The words filled Yue's head.I hate you. He didn't know how those three words could sound so cruel. Just three little words, and it seemed like his whole world shattered around him, leaving him nothing but a dull aching pain in the side of his heart. But, he wasn't ready to give up yet. Nakuru's eyes were blank and dead.not what he had loved her for.  
  
"Oh really?" He asked.  
  
But, before she could reply, Yue bent down and their faces were so close. As brilliant azure eyes met ruby, he shut his eyes and their lips met in a kiss. It was gentle and soft, but it filled Nakuru with warmth as the ice in her slowly melted, because it was sweet and brought memories of the past back to her- not something she'd expected from him. For some reason Yue couldn't draw away and break the spell cast by the kiss. She couldn't either, and it seemed like eternity before he had pulled away, almost reluctantly.  
  
"No," She said softly, "I don't hate you."  
  
Her ruby eyes had their normal gleam back, but Yue was surprised at her sincerity. For Nakuru, it seemed like she was never serious with that playful glint, but her words were solemn. For a moment, his eyes were wide with incredulous and disbelief before his lips curved into a smile. He had not smiled in a long time and almost forgot how to smile.  
  
She smiled back.  
  
They finally understood each other.  
  
[When I had thought I knew you, I was actually wrong Not expecting the things you'd do. Because I never knew the real you.  
  
You covered up the true self, In fear of being scorned. Yet, no one can see. That you're all sad and forlorn.  
  
But now, you came out And so many things are revealed Nothing shameful was about But now, we know the real you.  
  
Revelations.]  
  
Rose-chan~ How did you like this story? I wrote the last poem myself and I spent so long trying to get the words to rhyme that I had to rewrite it like four times. -.-  
  
I felt that I had to write a one-shot again, because they're so much easier (well, sometimes, not always) and since I like Nakuru even though she is a little scary at times, I decided to put her up with the cold and icy Yue. They're so different, don't you agree? That's why I think they go so well with each other!  
  
Ah, another piece finished! Actually, this one didn't actually take too long- I wrote it out first on paper and had a lot of rewrites, but at the end it came out ok. The title was really hard though, and I couldn't think about it I tried bashing my head against the desk but I didn't work but I finally got it after writing that poem. I know, it started out depressing but I really needed a cute and happy ending!  
  
I think that Yue and Nakuru make a kawaii couple (sorry for fans who don't agree.just don't plummet me with rotten fruits or such). But, Akizuki Nakuru is a pretty cool character. I think she's a girl, and she is, so there! Like, I don't believe in Suppi-chan when he said that she wasn't a girl. -.- Sticks out her tongue. Owari. 


End file.
